


And I'm Feelin'...

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Community: hc_bingo, Fluff, Fluffy Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>God, Adam was helpless in the face of his boyfriend's smiles.</i> - In which Adam and Sauli take care of each other with mutual tummy rubbing after overindulging on July 4th. Pure schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Feelin'...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragingrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/gifts).



> Schmoop. Dear God, is this schmoop. Written for the glam_kink prompt: _I can tell you that I feel like a soccer ball, I ate so much of that food and drunk so much beer for a few days._
> 
>  _Clearly this calls for tummy worship by Adam? And if you want to throw in a healthy dose of schmoop and them feeding each other and even Sauli worshipping back, I'm not adverse to that!_ And it also totally fits my hc_bingo "taking care of somebody" square (I _think_ that's allowed).
> 
> And it turned into pure sugar, like anything non-angsty involving these two is wont to do. Title ganked from "Feeling Good."

"I think I love your holidays." Adam glanced up from the television as Sauli shuffled in from brushing his teeth, holding his stomach and looking thoroughly miserable. "But they don't love me."

"Just wait 'til Thanksgiving." Adam let go of his own aching stomach and motioned for Sauli. "You're gonna die." Sauli groaned, and, chuckling, Adam slid closer, then pushed himself up carefully and wrapped his arms around Sauli. "Poor baby," he murmured, pulling Sauli's small body close, and kissed all over his belly. "Poor tummy."

"Thanksgiving is November?" Adam nodded, and Sauli breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Over." Adam scooted back to his side of the bed, making room, and Sauli sank down, softly repeating "oh" as he crawled into Adam's open arms. "I know how that watermelon felt—the one with the firework inside. If I move too much—boom!" He waved his hands, then clutched his belly again. "Ooh. Do not need to move. Or talk."

"That bad?" he asked, and laid a hand below Sauli's. But he knew before Sauli answered, feeling how much his stomach curved beneath his palm. Adam's insides clenched in sympathy.

Sauli nodded. " _Yes_." He slid his hand on top of Adam's and pillowed his head on Adam's shoulder. " _Wonderful_ day, but, oh, my belly hurts so much. No more food or beer _ever_."

Adam cringed. Much of it was his fault, he suspected. After their almost absurdly huge lunch, they'd spent the evening eating rich chocolate pie and cool vanilla ice cream, feeding each other and licking the sugary sweetness from each other's mouths as a rainbow of fireworks burst overhead. Adam should've held back, but he'd been avoiding eating too much himself, and Sauli's heated kisses and unabashed enjoyment of every heavy bite had been impossible to resist. God, Adam was helpless in the face of his boyfriend's smiles. Sauli's easy enthusiasm was intoxicating, and feeding him had more than made up for his own avoidance, especially as Sauli cleaned their fork with wicked smiles and obscene moans. Laughing, he'd encouraged Sauli, feeding him most of the dessert, and each tantalizing lick had made Adam forget that Sauli's stomach must have been bursting at the seams. Until now.

Sauli seemed to misinterpret his frown, and cast a glance toward Adam's belly. "Are you hurting?"

"Not too much," he lied, his queasiness borne more of guilt than overindulgence, and he hugged Sauli close, not wanting him to worry. "I don't think I ate _quite_ as much as you did."

Sauli stuck out his tongue. "I couldn't help it! Food _everywhere_ ," he gestured broadly, "and it was all amazing! Why resist?" Then, he looked down, and patted his belly. "That's why."

"And if you don't wanna end up, like..." Adam puffed out his cheeks and his stomach, and he raised a hand high over his belly, then dropped it to his side and laughed. "Y'know? Fuck, if I look at a carb just right..."

"Hush, you." Sauli kissed his cheek, then reached up to caress it. "You are beautiful, and so is your tum. Mine is..." he wrinkled his nose, "not beautiful right now."

"It's always beautiful," Adam insisted. "And it's still cuter than mine."

Sauli scoffed, and ran his hand over Adam's stomach. " _Yours_ is cute. Mine hurts. A lot." He stuck out his bottom lip, pouting, then suddenly broke into a smile. "But, if you want, I will take you jogging again!" Sauli's moment of joy did not last. He groaned softly once more, and snuggled closer to Adam. "Tomorrow. Now, I hurt."

"I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"If you finish that sentence with something that blames you..." Sauli trailed off, glaring. "Not your fault. I ate, and I ate, and I ate. And drank. And I loved it. You didn't make me do anything."

Adam ducked his head, thoroughly chastised, and gave Sauli a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Want me to rub your stomach?"

Sauli nodded. "Please. Your hand on it feels so good, but..." Holding his stomach, he rolled onto his back, then rubbed both hands over his belly and said, "Oh, I do not need to move." He nudged Adam's hand away and pulled up his shirt, then waved toward his slightly swollen middle. "Look how big. What was it Danielle called it? Food baby?"

"Food baby, yeah." Adam winced, and laid his hand over the tiny bulge, kicking the part of his mind calling it cute. Sauli's exuberance had been cute, Adam told himself, not this. "Oh, sweetie."

"I am never doing this again," Sauli insisted. "Too much. _Oh_." He moaned softly once more. "Never again."

"I say that every time." Ignoring his own body's complaints, Adam rolled over and reached for Sauli's stomach. "Lemme try to make you feel better." When his palm touched Sauli's belly, Sauli let out a soft sigh and settled back against the bed, and Adam began to rub. He caressed him gently, moving in soft, broad strokes that he hoped would settle and soothe. Sauli's eyes fluttered closed, but he could still see the tension around them and the darkness beneath them, could still feel it in the warm flesh beneath his palm, the usually flat plane of Sauli's belly hard and visibly rounded, skin taut and muscles tight. "You must be hurting so bad," he murmured, and kissed Sauli on the temple, then pressed deeper into the resisting flesh, massaging in lines and circles. "This okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Sauli nuzzled closer and kissed his shoulder. "Good. Better." He peered up at Adam, a smile on his lips. "You like taking care of me."

"I do." It wasn't a question, but Adam answered anyway. "When you need it—and sometimes when you don't. I like making you happy." Strong though he was, Sauli seemed almost fragile when he suffered, and Adam longed to protect him, to help him. Fragile, beautiful, and cute, and, to Adam's surprise, _content_ , in spite of his distress, trusting Adam to bring him relief. His breath caught in his chest, and he whispered, "I love you." He dragged his fingertips over Sauli's belly, watching as he kneaded smooth, tanned flesh, then glanced toward Sauli's face, searching for signs of discomfort. "Don't let me hurt you." _Again,_ his mind added, and he ignored it. "If I push too much or something..."

Sauli shook his head, and murmured, "'s fine. Perfect." An expression of pain passed over his face, and he let out a soft moan and shifted even closer. Adam hesitated, but went on when Sauli said, "You are good at this. Keep going."

Adam obliged, varying his rhythm and depth as he stroked. Sometimes, he spread his hand wide and dragged feather-light caresses down the small curve of Sauli's stomach, soft and gentle and soothing between deep presses of fingertips that massaged tight, complaining muscles. Sauli was never quiet, and urged Adam on with pleased hums or hissed in protest when Adam's roaming hand found a tender spot inside. Adam focused on those places, on making sore muscles unclench and relax, focused on easing as much tension as he could to soothe the worst of the pain, and Sauli sighed happily when he succeeded.

But his own stomach was becoming impossible to ignore, the ache inside him building and tightening. His insides twisted and roiled, and he shifted restlessly, trying to get comfortable without letting go of Sauli and hoping he didn't notice.

He did. "You okay?" Sauli asked, and looked up at him with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I—ow." He blew out a hard breath, but it did nothing to relieve the pressure and ache in his stomach. With a wry grin, he admitted, "No, not really. Feeling a little...ugh." He made a disgusted face, then laughed. "We really overdid it, didn't we?"

"But we had fun." Sauli rested his warm palm against Adam's belly, and Adam smiled, the touch immediately soothing.

"We did." He leaned in and kissed Sauli's lips. "Glad you enjoyed it, baby."

Sauli smiled back, and started gently rubbing Adam's stomach. "And you know what the best part is?" Adam raised his eyebrows, waiting. "This. Us. Loving each other."

"You are such a sap." Adam grinned, and he kissed Sauli again. "I love it. And you." Sliding his hand up to Sauli's chest, over his heart, he added, "I don't think I'm ever gonna get tired of saying that."

"And _I_ am the sap?" They shared a laugh, and Adam started to relax, just a little.

"We're both pretty bad." But they were good for each other, he thought, then laughed when Sauli said exactly that. "And we're even on the same wavelength. Awesome!"

"You and your wavelengths." Sauli chuckled. "I love them—and you. Now," he patted Adam's stomach, "let's keep making each other feel better, yes?"

"Yes." Adam nodded, and began to rub Sauli's belly again, thinking, " _You already have_."


End file.
